Life Goes On
by Miz. TINK
Summary: Being half demon, Inuyasha is destined to live for all eternity. All he would have left in the world is young Shippo and little Kiara to accompany him in the change of modernity. But how can you live in the future if you're succumbed to the past?
1. Hanyou of Suburbia

Ok, so this is the _InuYasha_ fanfic I made in my old usernane (SakuraChanBebii). I wrote 10 chapters before I just... abandoned the site... sadly.

But now I'm back! So expect more!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** **_"Hanyou of Suburbia"_**

"Kagome, the Jewel has been purified and Naraku had been defeated," said our favorite dog-eared hanyou. The raven-haired Kagome nodded and stared up at him with her glistening, black eyes. Inuyasha pulled her to him and held her tight, "Will you stay here with us?" Kagome closed her eyes tight and he continued, "You mean a lot to all of us and… I need you. I want you to be mine." Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and tears welled up in her eyes, "You know I can't stay here, Inuyasha. I belong in my own time… with my family." The hanyou stared down at her, "Then, I'll wait five-hundred years to be with you." Kagome gave him a small smile and he held out his arms to embrace her. As she came towards him, an arrow sped through the air and hit her in her heart. "Kagome!" he screamed as her lifeless body fell into his arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sat up in his bed and gasped from breath. Though it was Inuyasha, his appearance suggested otherwise. He was in his human form, but it was much more built and he had aged to look in his early twenties. A tired teenage boy walked into the room as he rubbed his eyes, "What are you screaming about?" Inuyasha grimaced, "Go back to sleep, Shippo." The sixteen-year-old aged Shippo looked at him doubtfully with his soft, olive eyes and brushed back strands of his short, red hair. Inuyasha roughly pointed to the door and Shippo rolled his eyes as he left.

Inuyasha heaved himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he met a small, average-looking white cat. "I'm fine, Kirara. Go make sure Shippo's in bed again," he said passing her by. She turned and ran down the hall as Inuyasha got himself a cup of water. He glanced at the clock above the counter that said it was four o'clock in the morning. He sat himself down in the living room on the couch. He switched on the television and ignored Kirara when she came in. She jumped onto the coffee table in front of him and stared at him. He looked down at her and that's when she spoke, "Have a bad dream?" Of course, she wasn't physically talking, but mentally. Inuyasha turned off the television, "Yup." Kirara continued looking at him, "About Kagome?" Inuyasha said nothing and left for his room.

He locked his door behind him and stared down at the floor in sadness, "Kagome…" Her image passed through his mind and he let the tears fall, "It's all my fault."

Later that morning, Inuyasha was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Shippo. "I don't know how you manage to cook us food and get us all our necessities with your current condition, Kirara," stated Shippo while he was chewing bacon. Kirara flashed a big grin, "I have my ways." Inuyasha was stabbing at his eggs with his fork when Shippo glanced at him. "We have to get our chips checked today," he said looking up at Shippo. Shippo sulked in his chair, "It hurts when they do that." Kirara sighed, "I know, but it keeps you two looking human and me looking like an average cat." Shippo cleared the table and Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, so deal with it like a man." Under his breath, Shippo murmured, "I'm not the one who screams like a little girl when they do it…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Inuyasha angrily as he got up and made his may towards Shippo. Shippo ducked Inuyasha's attack and blew a raspberry at him. "GET BACK HERE, SHIPPO!" yelled Inuyasha as he picked himself up from off the floor. Shippo laughed and ran around the house with Inuyasha hot on his heels. Kirara watched and laughed as Shippo jumped over furniture and Inuyasha made desperate attempts to catch the kitsune. From down the hall, Kirara heard a crash and gasped. "INUYASHA! SHIPPO!" yelled the angry cat. The two hanyou ran for their lives as the cat bounded after them.

* * *

For some reason I have the song, "Kids of America" stuck in my head. Hahaha.


	2. And The Beat Goes On

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: _"And The Beat Goes On"_**

"GAHHHH!" Inuyasha was heard down the white hospital-like halls. Shippo and Kirara were sitting in the waiting room and shaking their heads. "See? He does scream like a little girl!" stated Shippo with a smirk. Kirara rolled her eyes and stretched out on the grey chair, "At least he's last to get it checked. It takes them forever to just get him in a room." Shippo laughed, "That's because he runs away."

They laughed as a sulking hanyou trudged towards them. "I… hate… hospitals," he said as he picked up Kirara. Shippo laughed as he got up and stretched. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" yelled Inuyasha defensively. Shippo took their car keys from his pocket and threw them to Inuyasha. "Aw, why can't you drive?" asked Inuyasha lazily. Shippo crossed his arms, "I still have the appearance of a sixteen-year-old, moron. The minimum driving age is eighteen." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and they headed for the door.

As they were going through the door, Inuyasha stopped to watch the boxing match on the television. One of the boxers had long, black hair and deep, black eyes to match. Inuyasha watched as he knocked out his opponent and huffed, "That damn wolf, Kouga." Shippo looked back at Inuyasha and Kirara looked up at him from his arms, "Inuyasha, it's time to go." Inuyasha looked away from the television and continued to their car.

After they were all seated in the car, Shippo glanced at Inuyasha, "You know, I miss it too." Inuyasha started the engine and backed out, "Miss what?" Shippo looked out of the window at the passing shops and people, "Everything. Miroku, Sango, Keade, all of the feudal era. I especially miss Kagome." Inuyasha hit the breaks abruptly, turned the car off, and stared at Shippo, "That life is dead now, Shippo. It's better for us not to think about it. We live in the present, not the past." Shippo nodded in understanding and his eyes welled up with tears as Inuyasha started the car up again.

Having said that, Inuyasha felt a little grieved himself and said nothing. Kirara sat curled up in the back seat in silence, watching Inuyasha. Shippo looked back out of the window and gasped. He stared hard at a girl reading and sipping coffee outside of a coffee shop. She has long, black hair in which she wore two small sections up with white ribbons and a very dark outfit of black and white to match. "Kagome?" whispered Shippo to himself. Of course, he was curious as to her gothic look, but he didn't care, it was his second mother. He watched helplessly as they began to pass her by, "Kagome!"


	3. The Reborn

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: _"The Reborn"_**

Shippo unlocked the passenger door and Inuyasha turned his head to see Shippo jump out of the car. "Shippo!" Kirara yelled through the open door. Shippo ignored her call and desperately ran towards the girl at the shop. He slid to a stop at her feet and panted, "Kagome?" The girl looked down at him with her deep black eyes from the chair, "Shippo?" Shippo's eyes twinkled with joy and Inuyasha called out to Shippo. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON'T JUMP OUT OF A MOVING CAR!" WHAT WERE You THIN-" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence to look up at the familiar girl. Instant images of Kikyou and Kagome were brought to his mind and the girl gave a small smirk.

"Kagome?" he said softly in disbelief. Shippo got up from the ground and dusted himself off and Kirara stared at the girl in silence. The girl crossed her legs and took a sip of her coffee and then said, "No. I am not Kagome. Kagome died in the feudal era and her time passed over one hundred years ago. I am the reincarnation of Kagome, who was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou." Inuyasha paused, "How are you so sure?" The girl gave a small smile, "I have their memories… Inuyasha." Inuyasha was silent and Shippo was the first to speak, "I knew you'd never forget about us!" She stood up and pet Shippo on the head, "Never." Shippo smiled and gave her an affectionate hug, "I know you're a different person than Kagome, but…" The girl chuckled, "I understand."

"What name do you go by?" asked Inuyasha before he took a sip of his own coffee. The girl was petting the sleepy Kirara on her lap and said, "I go by Kimi now." Shippo smiled, "Kimi… I like that name!" Kimi smiled back, "You know… Miroku and Sango have been reincarnated as well." Kirara pricked up her head, "Really?" Kimi took a picture out from her black Coach bag and showed it to them. It showed a picture of a girl with semi-short, dark blue hair and soft black eyes that wore a sort of punker outfit and a boy with short black hair and sparkling black eyes that had a more American sort of style. Inuyasha was shocked, "Wow… everyone sure has changed a lot." Kimi put the picture back in her bag, "But they don't remember fully who they were." Kirara put her head back down in Kimi's lap and Kimi noticed her sulking. " Don't worry they remember us… they just don't remember how we all met." They made Kirara feel a lot better and she happily munched on some pastries Shippo gave her. "When can we see them?" asked Inuyasha calmly. Kimi knew he was excited and grinned, "I can call them right now."

Shippo was overjoyed at the thought but Inuyasha had to decline, "I have to go to work in about an hour and a half." Kimi let Kirara off her lap, "What do you do?" Inuyasha stood up and stretched, "Bartender." Kimi awed in excitement, "Really? Where?" Shippo also stood up and grabbed Kirara. Kimi stood up and waited for his answer. Inuyasha grinned, "The Green House. Wanna visit?" Kimi gave a big smile, "Hell yes! That club rocks!" Inuyasha was a little shocked that she was cursing but ignored it for the moment, "Well I work Wednesday thru Saturday from nine to one." Kimi walked with them to their car. "Well, my ride's coming to pick me up. See ya!" she said walking away. They all waved good-bye and were beaming with joy.


	4. The Psycho Hanyou Bartender

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: _"The Psycho Hanyou Bartender"_**

"A White Russian and a shot of whiskey," said a young female customer leaning against the bar. Inuyasha gave her a smile, "Are you sure you're over twenty, missy?" The woman returned Inuyasha's smile with a grin and pulled out her ID card. Inuyasha glanced at it carefully and noticed her eyes had no hint of fear in them, "One White Russian and a shot of whiskey, you said?" The woman nodded and Inuyasha hurried to tend to her.

He gave the woman her drinks and refilled another customer's glass, as ordered. He glanced down at the bottle and realized it was empty when a blonde man with blue eyes made his way into the bar and behind the counter. "It's about time you got here, Mike. I can't handle the bar all by myself on a Friday night," said Inuyasha roughly glancing his way. The man, Mike shrugged and Inuyasha was infuriated. He quickly moved to thrust the empty bottle down on the counter, but it slipped and flew into the crowd of partygoers.

The music seemed to stop when Inuyasha stared at an angry looking man coming his way with the bottle in his hand. He slammed the bottle on the counter, "Did you throw this at me, punk?" Inuyasha furrowed his brow, "And what if I did?" As always, his pride was too much for him to just say sorry. Inuyasha could tell by the mans scent that he was a bat hanyou and smirked, "What are you gonna do about?" Really not a good idea to pick a fight at your work, but then again… this is Inuyasha we're talking about. And, soon enough, the bat hanyou and Inuyasha were on the dance floor beating the living hell out of each other.

Everyone watched in amusement as Inuyasha hit the man in his jaw and the man returned it with a blow to Inuyasha's head. "Inuyasha!" someone yelled through the cheering crowd, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha turned to the voice of Kimi just before he crashed down to the ground. Kimi rushed over to Inuyasha with the reincarnated Sango and helped him up. The reincarnated Miroku held back the bat hanyou and told him he should step outside. The bat hanyou grumbled but left and the reincarnated Miroku turned to him, "Picking fights are we, Inuyasha?" It took Inuyasha a while to realize that he was talking to Miroku's reincarnation, "Well, he had it coming!" They shook their heads at Inuyasha as the crowd started dancing again.

"What took you so long?" said Shippo walking over to them. "Inuyasha got into a fight," said the reincarnated Sango. Inuyasha huffed and Shippo sighed. Shippo wasn't allowed into the bar because he looked younger than twenty and had no ID to say he was twenty. Luckily, the reincarnated gang was over twenty (twenty-one to be exact) so they went to get Inuyasha. "Well, these are the reincarnated Miroku and Sango. But now they go by Makoto and Setsuko," said Kimi happily. You could tell right then how happy everyone was; you could just feel the love. The rest of the night, all they did was talk and catch up. It was almost as if all those years separated by death had never happened. Makoto groped Kimi and Setsuko a couple times and they hit him in response. Inuyasha would say something mean to Shippo and Kimi would say "Sit Boy!" to send him to the ground. Life was good. Inuyasha and Shippo were Shippo were surprised at their cursing and wacky adventures, but they were still glad. They soon got used to their new appearances, for their souls would always be the same. No matter the differences time could bring.

"So, tell us what you know about everyone else," said Kimi as they all chatted over lunch at McDonald's. Inuyasha gave a small laugh, "Kouga's a professional boxer and happily married to Ayame; and my brother owns EA Games." Makoto chuckled, "That's no surprise. Kouga would be a boxer and your brother refuses to be anywhere but the top." Setsuko also laughed and Kimi asked, "What happened to that little girl, Rin?" Inuyasha tried to think back but Shippo answered, "She grew up and got married a long time ago. She's married to a demon though. Some moth demon named… Riku, I think." Then it hit Inuyasha, "Oh, yeah! She's like a model or something now." Shippo gave a slight frown at Inuyasha's short memory span, "Try a Playboy Bunny." Kimi, Setsuko, and Makoto were silent and tried to hold in laughter.

"Well, it's still modeling," said Inuyasha in defense. Shippo rolled his eyes and they couldn't hold in their laughter any longer. Sure, it was sort of disturbing knowing that a little girl you once knew had grown up to be a model for a sexual magazine, but it was funny to know that Inuyasha didn't know the difference between modeling and sexual, nude poses (which there is a difference, mind you). "Whatever you say, Inuyasha," said Shippo shaking his head. Inuyasha huffed and glanced at Kimi. Sure, she was a Goth and pretty depressing… but only to others. Since she is the reincarnation of Kikyou and Kagome (and has their memories), she opens up to them. They're the only ones allowed to know her happy side and that made Inuyasha feel special.

They all stood up to say their good-byes when Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kimi were the only ones left. "I have soccer practice today, so I'll be home by three. Ok, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo as headed the other way. Inuyasha nodded in understanding and began to walk Kimi to her place. "No one to pick you up today?" asked Inuyasha as they crossed the street. Kimi laughed, "No. That day my brother was in town and he wanted to take me home." I should add that Inuyasha didn't bring his car because he wanted to walk Kimi home and he prefers walking than dealing with traffic. Kimi stopped suddenly and Inuyasha turned to her, "What's wrong?"

Kimi looked up at him, "Inuyasha… both of my past lives were in love with you." Inuyasha's eyes widened but he said nothing. Kimi continued, "It must be very awkward for you that I have all their memories." Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her black eyes. "Inuyasha…" said Kimi softly. "Yes?" Inuyasha replied, almost in a whisper. "Do you still love Kikyou and Kagome?" she asked after a pause. Inuyasha turned away from her and she patiently waited for his answer, "Call me a psycho hanyou bartender…" It would have been funny if they weren't so serious at the moment, but the air was thick with seriousness. Not a moment to be laughing. Kimi's eyes softened with compassion and she gave Inuyasha a hug from behind. Inuyasha was startled at her action, but soon turned around to hug her back.

"Inuyasha…" Kimi said as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha responded with a "Hm?" Kimi whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "They still love you too. Which is why I love you so." Inuyasha breathed in her scent and she picked up his face in her hands and gave him a sweet and tender kiss. Perhaps life does have a pattern…


	5. Marriage of a Cold Hearted Akuma

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: _"Marriage of A Cold Hearted Akuma"_**

"Inuyasha!" giggled Kimi as she was being splashed by the hanyou. The gang was merrily washing their cars in Setsuko's driveway and listening to music. Kimi and Setsuko were wearing matching bikini tops and black shorts while the boys had on pants and tanks tops. Makoto, the little pervert he is, had of course groped them a few times by this time. Kimi picket up a bucket full of water and threw it at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha ducked and it splashed onto Setsuko. Makoto began to laugh hysterically and Setsuko sprayed the hose on him and Shippo. Kirara stayed hidden inside Makoto's silver Mustang, "Not only is it good for racing, but hiding as well." She watched as Kimi fell onto the black stripe on the hood and splashed water onto Shippo.

"Hey, get back her Makoto!" yelled Inuyasha with a grin. Makoto grabbed the nearby hose and sprayed Inuyasha. Meanwhile, onto of Inuyasha's black convertible Corvette (with awesome red Japanese dragons detailed onto the sides, I must add), the two girls where play-wrestling. Shippo covered his eyes and turned away and Makoto stopped spraying Inuyasha. Makoto pointed to the girls and Inuyasha spun around to see them. They watched in amusement until the girls stopped and looked over at them. "Oh, don't mind us. Please continue," said Makoto with a tone of lust. The girls laughed and got up. Inuyasha smirked and whispered to Makoto, "Do they always do that?" Makoto laughed, "Only when they think we don't watch."

They turned to see a car parking on the street and watched as a pale skinned, brown haired man stepped out. He made his way towards them and said in an annoying voice that we know as Jacken's, "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to invite you and your friends to his wedding this Saturday." Inuyasha was some-what taken aback, "And why is he inviting is?" Jacken shrugged, "I'm just the messenger. How would I know?" Inuyasha huffed and Jacken gave an exasperated sigh, "Lord Inuyasha, are you coming or not?" Kimi nudged him gently and whispered, "Maybe he wants to make peace with you. Go on. Accept the invitation." Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, we'll go to his stupid wedding." Jacken gave a forced smiled and ran back to his car. As he opened his door, he looked back at them and said, "The ceremony will be held on his island. A helicopter will come and pick you up on my lord's airfield at exactly noon." With that he left.

"Your brother has an airfield and his own island?" asked Setsuko in minor shock. "Being in gaming industry pays that much?" asked Makoto in thought. "Inuyasha forgot to add that he owns other companies around the world. Top corporation companies, too," said Shippo glancing at Inuyasha. Kimi turned to Inuyasha, "And why would he leave that out, I wonder." Inuyasha grimaced, "I'm not jealous, if that's what you're saying!" They all shook their heads at Inuyasha. "You spaz," said Setsuko calmly. Inuyasha huffed and they laughed.

"Wow! Inuyasha this is amazing!" said Kimi wide-eyed as they flew over the lush island. Inuyasha grunted, "Yeah, it's ok." They came into a smooth landing and were even more impressed by the huge mansion in the center of the island. "You'll have to admit, Inuyasha, your brother makes some good money," said Setsuko gaping at the house. Inuyasha shrugged and mumbled to himself the whole walk to the house.

"Lord Inuyasha," yelled Jacken walking up, "You made it… early." Jacken was taken aback, "Why are you early?" Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "Why are we early?" asked Shippo in small shock. Inuyasha huffed, "I just want to get this over with, ok!" At that precise moment, Sesshomaru was walking by. "Inuyasha? You're early," he said somewhat surprised. "Yeah, well… don't think it means anything because it doesn't," said Inuyasha folding his arms. "Hn…" said Sesshomaru staring at him with his dark, golden orbs of eyes. I should add that Sesshomaru doesn't really need a chip to make him look human because he has no big dog-ears popping out of his head like Inuyasha happens to have. And it's not like he has to leave his house for work or anything… yes, he's that filthy, stinking rich. But if he does ever happen to leave his island, people will just think he dyes his hair… golden eyes can be taken as hazel, you know (especially Sesshomaru's dark gold ones).

During this time, two lovely female demons were scaring the living crap out of Sesshomaru's servants. They all turned to see an electric blue haired demon with bright green eyes and a pair of silver stripes under her eyes and another demon with hot pink hair, deep purple eyes and a pair of gold striped under her eyes. Both looked like they were having tremendous fun messing up things and scaring people. "What the hell?" asked Inuyasha in shock and wonder. Sesshomaru gave a faint smile, "Aren't they the funniest and most exciting girls?" Everyone stared at Sesshomaru in a shocked disbelief… he liked those girls?

Inuyasha smirked, "So, those must be the lucky ladies to be married off to you, eh Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and left to be with his brides. "He's marrying two girls?" asked Makoto somewhat jealous. "Yeah. One of the stupid things from the Rules of the Akuma," replied Inuyasha flatly. "You mean, it's a law or something?" asked Kimi in shock. "According to the Rules of the Akuma, a demon can have two brides. While one of them is off at work the other stays home. When the first wife comes home, the second wife goes to work," said Shippo briefly. "Thank god I don't have to deal with any of those stupid rules," added Inuyasha under his breath. Kimi shook her head, "I know, because you're a hanyou." Inuyasha smirked, "Damn straight." Kimi smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru and his brides.

The girls happily made their way over to the gang and introduced themselves. "I am Sakura of the Demons of the Moon," said the pale, pink haired girl. "And I am Ankoku of the Demons of Darkness," said the darker complexioned, blue haired girl. "So…" said Sakura looking at Inuyasha, "You're Sesshomaru's little brother?" Inuyasha nodded and the two girls smiled. Ankoku examined everyone and named them off one-by-one, "So then your friends are Kimi, Setsuko, Shippo, and Makoto then." Sakura picked up Kirara from the ground, "And this kawaii little kitty, Kirara." Sesshomaru came up behind the girls, "Girls, you need to go get ready." The girls smiled and hurried off after they each gave Sesshomaru a small kiss.

They stayed all through the ceremony and through the after-party and Kimi realized that Inuyasha and his brother were slowly starting to get along. Setsuko was a little dazed on the demon way of marriage so she just drank and ate all during the party. Makoto, on the other hand, went around flirting with female demons. Hey, they're still females, right? So, at the end of the day, all were content (even though Makoto had a killer headache from getting slapped so many times and hit in the face). Life was good… or was it?


	6. A Secret

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: _"A Secret"_**

"My lord, there was something strange about your brother's new wench," said Jacken sitting on a big, black leather armchair. Sesshomaru seated himself opposite Jack in his big, dark library and said, "That wench is the reincarnation of his past wenches, Kikyou and Kagome." Jacken was amazed, "But she's so… gloomy." Sesshomaru reached over to the table by his side and poured himself a glass of red wine, "Indeed she is. That is why I'm leaving you the responsibility of finding out why she differs from the past priestesses and brining her back to me." Just then his two wives walked in asked him to come join them for a walk in the garden.

"You're dismissed, Jacken," said Sesshomaru with a wave of his hand as he turned his head to his wives. "Jacken…" said Sakura softly. Jacken turned back to her, "Yes my lady?" The girls gave dark and alluring giggles and Ankoku said in a teasing tone, "Don't get killed." The girls giggled some more and Sesshomaru gave a creeping smile as he gazed upon Jacken. "Y-yes my ladies…" said Jacken shakily. The girls continued to giggle teasingly and their thoughts crept through Jacken's mind, "Don't die, Jacken! Don't die! The bell of death may soon toll for thee!"

As he left the room he cursed their dark sense of humor… they loved making him uncomfortable by teasing him and sending him messages through telepathy. This time though, their humor disturbed him more than usual. The gaze he had received from his master told it all… if he failed, he shall be killed. Why the girl was so important to Sesshomaru was a mystery to him. But Jacken refused to be killed by losing to a mere half-demon. Jacken pulled himself together and headed towards the bay to sail to the city. The girl was to come with him… no matter what.

In a large, lush park, Kimi sat on a huge rock and was lost into her book when a voice took her from her fantasy, "You know, you're really pretty. Even if you are a Goth." She didn't even look up at the guy, but instead said in a some-what cross tone, "Look, I'm not interested so don't waste your time." The guy stared at her in shock and replied with an equally cross tone, "Why don't you just come on a date with me and stop being quick to judge." It was then that Kimi looked up from her book and scoffed, "Quick to judge huh? Look whose talking! You think you can just waltz up to me and I'd melt over you? Guess again. I've got better things to do then go on a date with a Mr. Hot-Shot-Jock. Come back when you become a real man." She got up and started to walk away when the guy grabbed her arm.

"No, you're coming with me!" he said roughly as he began to pull her away. "Let go of me!" she yelled trying to shake him off her arm. He grinned as he pushed her against a tree, "You're not going anywhere." He fumbled around with her shirt (which would be very hard for him to undo since she wore a corset that day) and she frantically searched around for something to hit him with. "Get off of me!" she yelled in tears as he began to feel up her entire body. "GET OFF!" she screamed and a wave of energy pushed him back and he fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Kimi ran. Tears fell from her eyes as she blindly ran… she had to get as far away from that place as possible.

She sped across the street and turned a corner when she ran into something and fell to the ground. It was then that she completely broke down into tears. "Kimi? Inuyasha!" called Shippo. Inuyasha came running from inside a shop and stopped to look down at the crying Kimi. "Kimi? What happened?" he asked gently as he leaned down to comfort her. She immediately embraced him and cried onto his shoulder, "I was so scared, Inuyasha…"

Jacken watched as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and placed her into his car. The young kitsune, Shippo, got into the car and tried to comfort Kimi in some way as Inuyasha stared down the street towards where Kimi came. Jacken watched them drive away and wrote down what happened in a small notebook.


	7. Happy Faces

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: _"Happy Faces"_**

"I can't believe this!" yelled Inuyasha pounding a pillow. Shippo and Makoto were standing out of his way and Setsuko was talking to Kimi privately in Inuyasha's room. "I'm gonna get that bastard!" yelled Inuyasha throwing the pillow across the room. Setsuko came out from the room and gently shut the door behind her. "She's stopped crying and fell asleep," she said quietly walking over to them. "Is she ok?" asked Shippo worried. Setsuko hung her head and they stared at her in worry. "He didn't touch her did he?" asked Inuyasha roughly. Setsuko sighed, "Thankfully, he wasn't able to do much, but…" They got the message. "That… I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Inuyasha completely ripping apart another pillow. Kirara stared towards Inuyasha's bedroom door in sadness.

Inuyasha stopped ripping pillows when he saw Kimi standing in the hall. He dropped the pillow in his hands and walked over to her. Kimi looked up at him with her now dull and glazed over eyes. Inuyasha grabbed Kimi to embrace her and whispered, "I'm sorry... I wasn't there." Inuyasha let go of her and started to clean up his mess of pillows. Everyone else looked at Kimi and she gave a weak smile as she began to help Inuyasha clean his mess.

Sakura and Ankoku were laying around in a cozy room and staring out of the big wall of glass. The birds were happily singing and the flowers were in bloom. "I'm bored," stated Ankoku as she sat up from the large mass of pillows they were laying on. Sakura also sat up and an idea came to her, "Why don't we help Jacken!" Ankoku looked over at her, "What?" Sakura crawled over to Ankoku, "I mean… Inuyasha and his friends haven't seen us in human form. So, why not get close to Kimi and help Jacken on his mission thing?" Ankoku was taken aback when she heard her, "Help Jacken? I thought we agreed that he was a stupid, ugly toad and should die." Sakura rolled her eyes, "He is and he should… but he's also entertaining to fuck with." Ankoku shrugged, "Good point." Sakura gave a big smile, "So? Are you coming with me or not?" Ankoku sighed, "Why not…" Sakura squealed with joy and started digging through the pillows. Ankoku gasped when Sakura held up two chips, "You sly little demon!" The girls giggled and placed the chips into each other's backs. The slowly began to transform into humans. "We can take it out when ever we need," said the now dirty-blonde and black-eyed Sakura. Ankoku examined herself in a hand-mirror, "Hmm… red hair and hazel eyes. Nice."

They heard a knock on the door and quickly removed the chips from their backs. Sesshomaru entered the room and looked down at them sitting and smiling on their pillows, "What are you two up to?" The girls looked at each other and their smile grew, "Nothing."

Jacken sat miserably in the bushes nearby Inuyasha's condo and sighed while thinking, "I don't know what Lord Sesshomaru wants me to find out about her. She seems like the other priestesses around that Inuyasha…" His train of thought was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes, "Whose there?" Two girls in camouflage with black smeared under their eyes crawled out from the bushes. "L-ladies Sakura and Ankoku? But… what are you doing here?" he demanded in shock, "And in human form? Lord Sesshomaru will kill me for sure if he finds out about this!"

"Man… chill. He won't find out," said Sakura pulling out a pair of goggles. Ankoku also pulled out some goggles and they looked through to the window of Inuyasha's condo. "Oh! If you look two windows to the left you'll see an uber hot guy cooking," said Ankoku happily. "Ohh!" exclaimed Sakura with lust. Jacken cleared his throat and the girls looked at him. "What? Just because we're married we can't have a little fun?" asked Ankoku dully. Jacken rolled his eyes and watched as Inuyasha's group started to leave.

"And she had the nerve to say that I had no style!" stated Setsuko laughing, "Can you believe that?" Kimi laughed and got into Setsuko's navy Lexus Concept. Makoto jumped into his car and Inuyasha smirked. He disappeared for a while and came back on a black street bike. "Inuyasha! That bike rocks!" complimented Kimi. Inuyasha smirked, "Of course it does. Now I have to go to work, Shippo. NO PARTIES!" Shippo nodded and walked back towards the condo. Setsuko looked Makoto through her window and smiled, "Let's go party at Inuyasha's work." Makoto understood and gave a smile. Kimi grinned, "Fun."


	8. Fun and Games

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: _"Fun and Games"_**

The Green House was full of people and the music was bumping. Inuyasha was busy tending to some customers when he saw his friends come in all dressed up (well Setsuko and Kimi that is… Makoto always looks like he's going to a club). But by dressed up to party for the girls was a different thing… They had on black short skirts, a red tube-top and some black and white socks with high heels. Inuyasha smirked, he knew for a fact that Makoto had already tried to grope them. "Hey!" cooed Kimi happily as they sat down at the bar. "Came to bug me at work, eh?" asked Inuyasha as he dried out a glass. "Always," replied Kimi with a smile.

The girls and Jacken watched from afar as Inuyasha's friend went into the club. The girls ran into the nearest costume shop and Jacken stayed in the bushes. The girls made their way towards the club and Jacken was shocked to see them wearing sexy bunny and kitty costumes. "My Ladies! Come back!" yelled Jacken after them. Naturally, they ignored him and went straight inside without any second thought.

The looked around for Inuyasha or any of his friends when they caught a glimpse of the hanyou at the bar. They went over to test their human forms and ordered drinks. "Sure thing, ladies," he said getting their drinks. He placed them on the counter, "You two are the only girls to come to this club in something like that." The girls laughed and Inuyasha went back to his work. Makoto had spotted the two at the bar and grinned. "How about I buy those drinks for you, ladies?' he asked coming up behind them. The girls looked at each other and a devilish grin spread across their faces.

Makoto had groped the girls once or twice and they just slapped him and left. They made their way to the stage when Sakura said, "I always wanted to know what it was like to be a DJ…" Ankoku grinned, "Then let's make you a DJ."

Inuyasha had one of his co-workers fill in for him so that he could hang out with his friends and soon found himself being dragged to the dance floor by Kimi. The group danced and danced when something new happened. "HEY, HEY, HEY TOKYO! GET READY FOR SOME SICK BEATS! DROP IT DJ!" came a voice. A new beat immediately started playing and everyone began to dance. Up in the DJ stand, Sakura was having fun messing with everything. Ankoku gathered up some girls to dance on stage and they got the club started.

After a night of fun, Inuyasha and his friends were tired and ready to go home. "We should do this more. A lot more," said Setsuko slightly panting. They were all heading to the parking lot when the saw the two girls in their crazy outfits. "Hey, DJ! Nice mix tonight," said Kimi to Sakura. "Yeah it was great. And I loved how you let people on stage," said Setsuko more to Ankoku. "Well, your bartender friend is wicked with his drinks," commented Ankoku to Inuyasha. "Any time you want to come in, come through the back and we'll hook you up," said Sakura smiling. "Just ask for Billy or even Yuri over here," said Sakura gesturing to Ankoku. Kimi smiled and they all walked away.

Jacken ran up to Sakura and Ankoku, or should I say Billy and Yuri, and threw a tantrum, "You need to go home this instant before Lord Sesshomaru finds you missing!" The girls scoffed, "Ok, god. We're going." So they went back to the island… but they would be back soon enough.

Inuyasha was taking Kimi home on his street bike when she said, "Inuyasha… pull over I need to tell you something." Inuyasha nodded and pulled over in front of a large building. "What is it?" he asked as he helped her off. Jacken was nearby in a tree and he felt that this conversation may tell him what his lord wants.

"Inuyasha…" began Kimi, "You know that I'm the reincarnation of Kagome. But I'm not at all related to her or Kikyou in any way. You see, Inuyasha… I'm…" Jacken gasped as he heard the next thing she said. This information would defiantly please Sesshomaru.


	9. The Dark Miko of the Modern Age

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: _"The Dark Miko of the Modern Age"_**

Jacken ran quickly to the castle to find his lord, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sessho-" Jacken stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sakura and Ankoku climbing down the side of their tower on bed sheets. "What on earth are you two doing?" asked Jacken perplexed. "Man, you're stupid. What's in look like?" said Ankoku roughly as she jumped down from the rope of sheets. Sakura tripped on a crack in the tower and fell into the bushes with the sheets falling onto her. Ankoku busted up laughing and Jacken stared in shock as Sakura came out from the bushes with twigs in her hair. Sakura pulled out the twigs and grimaced at Ankoku. They heard someone clear their throat and they turned to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" the girls said in minor surprise. Sakura kicked the sheets further into the bushes and they both ran to Sesshomaru to embrace him. They each held onto his arm on each side when he said to Jacken, "Did you do what I asked of you?" Jacken replied, "Yes, my lord." Sesshomaru paused and caressed his brides' cheeks and said softly to them, "Go inside. I'll be there in a moment." The girls nodded and went inside.

"Tell me what you have found," said Sesshomaru when he was sure his girls weren't listening. "That girl is in direct relation to Naraku," said Jacken without hesitation. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little, "Naraku? So she has demon blood flowing through her then?" Jacken nodded, "And she has gained more abilities than her previous lives have." Sesshomaru paused and said, "You have done well, Jacken." Jacken beamed, "Thank you my lord!" Sesshomaru turned and entered his castle. He knew that if this had anything to do with Naraku… then something bad was coming. He had to prepare himself for what lies ahead.


	10. Life Has Its Purpose

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE _INUYASHA _CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: _"Life Has Its Purpose"_**

Inuyasha said nothing to the solemn girl in front of him. Kimi looked down and she felt Inuyasha's eyes drilling into her. "Could your father be the reincarnation of Naraku?" ask Inuyasha after a long while. Kimi sighed, "I've never met my father. My mom and him divorced long before I was born. And after she died, their wasn't a way for me to find out where he was living." Inuyasha also looked down, "But it's a possibility?" Kimi paused, "Yes." Inuyasha clenched his fists together and let out a small growl. Kimi looked up at him, "Do you hate me now?" Inuyasha looked at her in shock, "Of course I don't." He pulled her close to him and stroked her back, "I could never hate you." Kimi gripped onto him and closed her eyes, "Inuyasha… I'm saying this as Kimi… I love you and if my father is the reincarnation or Naraku, I won't let it tear us apart." Inuyasha kissed her head and continued to stroke her, "Kimi… I love you too. And I'll be damned if I lose you like I did in your past lives." They stared into each other's eyes and they knew they wouldn't be torn apart.

Sesshomaru turned down the amber hall and his two brides peered from behind a large oak door. "What do you think Jacken told him?" asked Sakura to Ankoku quietly. Ankoku shrugged and pointed down the hall to the whistling Jacken. "Hey, Jacken…" started Ankoku stepping in front of him. "We were wondering…" Sakura said going behind him, "What you were talking about with Sesshomaru." Jacken felt that he was trapped and nervously began to look around. "Well?" urged Ankoku going closer to him. Jacken stuttered, "N-nothing my l-ladies! Nothing at all!" Sakura gave a devilish grin and leaned into Jacken, "Are you nervous talking to us, Jacken?" Ankoku playfully pouted, "You don't trust us?" Jacken backed up into the wall, "No, my ladies. I would never-" The girls came at him and he screamed as they held him up in the air by the collar. "Jacken…" said the girls in unison with a serious and intimidating grin, "Tell us what you told Sesshomaru." Jacken gulped and told them everything.

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kimi to the hanyou beside her. Inuyasha was fast asleep and Kimi was trying to wake him up. He had obviously spent the night at her place. Inuyasha grunted when she tried to shake him to get up. "Inuyasha… get up!" she whispered once more. She crossed her arms when he just turned over. She huffed and left the room as Inuyasha lazily started to drift back to sleep. He sat up abruptly when Kimi came back banging a pot, "GET UP, INUYASHA!" Inuyasha covered his head in his pillow and Kimi sighed. She threw aside the pot and sat on the edge of the bed. She watched as Inuyasha put the pillow back under his head and she shook her head in amazement, "You are so stubborn."

Inuyasha seemed to grin in his sleep and she crawled up the bed and sat down beside him. She placed a small kiss on Inuyasha's lips and he was suddenly wide-awake. He grinned as he deepened the kiss and rolled over on top of her. "Inuyasha!" Kimi giggled at the hanyou. Inuyasha smiled and Kimi pushed him off her, "Get up!" Inuyasha groaned and reluctantly got up. The heard the front door to Kimi's apartment open. "Hey, Kimi! You home?" they heard Setsuko yell. Setsuko made her way to Kimi's room and stared at them. She smirked slightly and left the room. Kimi looked over at Inuyasha and left to talk to Setsuko.

Setsuko was taking a bite from an apple when Kimi walked in. Setsuko gave a small laugh, "Is that Inuyasha's shirt?" Kimi blushed and sat down at the table. "You don't have to say anything," said Setsuko as she took a seat beside Kimi. Kimi smiled gratefully and Inuyasha walked in. "You hungry, Inuyasha?" asked Kimi turning to him. "Yeah. Let's go out for breakfast. I'll buy. You can come too Setsuko," replied Inuyasha with a yawn. Setsuko got up and grabbed her purse from the couch, "No thanks. Makoto asked me over for breakfast." Kimi got up to walk her to the door, "Makoto? And what exactly is going on between the two of you?" Setsuko laughed, "That, my friend, is a story for another time. I'll see ya'll later. Take care of this girl, Inuyasha!" Kimi said good-bye and shut the door. She turned to Inuyasha, "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." Inuyasha smirked and Kimi rolled her eyes, "Alone!"

Kimi and Inuyasha were sitting in a small booth in a restaurant and laughing. Kimi stopped and started humming to the song playing. Inuyasha looked at her in amusement. Kimi smiled and started to sing, "Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before." Inuyasha watched her and Kimi laughed in embarrassment, "I don't sing very well. Sorry you had to hear me." Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "I think you have a great singing voice. What are you talking about?"

Kimi gave a faint smile and then gave a serious expression, "Do you think that… Naraku might have planned this? Kagome and Kikyou's deaths… me being reincarnated as his descendant... Who was it that… shot me, I mean Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed, "Kagura had gotten a hold of a bow and an arrow and before she died… she got you." Kimi thought back, "That's right… we were still standing in the battle field when… it happened."

The two brides dropped Jacken roughly to the ground and looked at each other in wonder. "Who the hell is Naraku?" they asked together. "Someone you wouldn't know about if you weren't such trouble-makers," came Sesshomaru's voice behind them. The girls froze in fear and turned slowly around to face Sesshomaru. He lifted one of his eyebrows and they gave a weary grin. Jacken took this opportunity to slip away in the shadows.

* * *

Whoo! So I got up all 10 of the pages I wrote YEARS ago! Yay!

Now I just have to update. Haha.

So yeah, but I don't update unless I get at least ONE comment-thing.

I hate working and then not having my work acknowledged.

Fin


End file.
